As transportation options available to individuals continue to expand, an increasing number of destinations are becoming more accessible than they once were. Whether planning to travel alone, with family, friends, or colleagues, an individual will often conduct some research about the particular location that he or she is traveling to. For example, an individual (hereafter referred to as a “user”) planning a vacation for his or her family may want to find out certain things about their destination in advance, such as recommended hotels, great places to eat, fun activities for children, and the like.
A popular resource for obtaining information about a destination is the Internet, where a user can enter a query or search terms, such as “top-rated hotels in Miami” or “best restaurants in Philadelphia,” and receive a wealth of relevant content and information in response. Furthermore, a user researching a particular destination will likely perform several Internet searches, sometimes spreading out these searches over a period of time prior to actually arriving at the destination.